


Cookies And Wine

by FreckledAuthor



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Bars and Pubs, Cookies, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Crying, Cutesy, Dirty Jokes, Drinking, Emotions, Evidence, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Help, Hugs, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Kissing, Love, M/M, No Smut, Police, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Romance, Roommates, Therapy, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 11,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledAuthor/pseuds/FreckledAuthor
Summary: (I'm bad at descriptions, but I'll try my best.) Roman and Virgil, two complete strangers, meet at a bar by pure luck. After a drunken Roman convinces Virgil to drive him home, Virgil learns something about Roman he was definitely not meant to know. The two go on a mission to bring justice to the one who hurt Roman, and gain feelings for one another along the way. (Human AU by the way)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this WHOLE story has drinking of alcoholic beverages, getting intoxicated off said beverages, mentions and attempts of rape, kissing, dirty jokes and talk of s*x, potty words which will be "bleeped" using these "***". You have been warned. I know this sounds like an angsty story from the warnings, but I swear there is a lot of fluff. This is based off a rp I did with my friend who I'm giving half the credit to, so credit to her. This meaning there is a LOT of dialogue which I find entertaining and fun dialogue, but if your not a fan of that this is perhaps not the story for you. The ship is Prinxiety with a mention of Logicality. Soooo... I think that's all! Enjoy my readers!

Virgil sat at the bar sipping on a drink when a handsome guy sat in the seat next to him. Virgil ignored him just like everyone else, but couldn't help, but notice he hammered down 5 shots within the 20 minutes he was there. The man who was clearly very drunk turned and spoke to Virgil. 

"Heyyyyy"

"Uh, hi?"

"What's your name?"

"Virgil, yours?"

"You can call me Princey"

Princey ordered another shot, and Virgil was confused by the drunken man. Why him? Was it because he was sitting next to him? Either way Virgil did not feel good about this Princey ordering another shot. The prince quickly took the shot and turned back to Virgil.

"I think your drunk Princey" 

"Pfft" *hiccup* "I'm fineeeeee"

"Your hiccuping"

"Who caressssssss?"

The man scooted closer to Virgil and strange enough Virgil didn't feel a need to back away. Virgil would usually feel scared, but this time he was just concerned for the man. Still his anxiety got the best of him and just to be sure he scooted away.

"You should probably go home"

"I can't drive if" *hiccup* "I'm drunk" he said followed shortly by a giggle

"You can ask the bartender to call you an uber"

Princey reached up and put his hand on Virgil's arm. He had no grip on it, so Virgil wasn't too worried.

"Why would I want to get an uber when you could take me home?"

Virgil was surprised at first before he processed the tone in his voice. He wasn't asking to TAKE HIM HOME. He was asking Virgil to drive him to his house and drop him off. Still, getting in a car with a drunk stranger was not appealing.

"Because I'm a stranger who could murder you"

"You wouldn't do that ~babe~" 

Princey moved his hand from Virgil's arm up to his shoulder. Virgil was quick to push his hand off and use a stern tone like he was talking to a child.

"Don't call me that"

"Ugh"

"You can call me Anx if you really want a nickname"

The man rolled his eyes and sighed before standing up and walking over to a different person. Virgil was glad he left, but at the same time he didn't want Princey to get hurt. 

"Heyyyyy" the prince said all flirty to the new man

"Hey, wanna go back to my place?"

"I mean why nooooottttt"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! Holy s**t! Over 50 reads and 3 kudos for the first chapter! Thank you! I know it may not seem like a lot, but it means a ton to me, so thank you so much. Here's chapter 2. Chapter 3 coming tomorrow. Enjoy!

The prince giggled as the man took his hand and smirked. The man held a firm grip on his hand as he started leading the prince out of the bar. Virgil watched closely and was not having it. He had to come up with something, and fast. Without thinking Virgil rushed over to the two and put an arm around Princey's shoulders. 

"Hey babe where are you going?"

The man quickly let go of the Prince's hand and spun around facing the two. The prince leaned into Virgil's touch for support and giggled.

"Are you two together?"

"Yep, sorry, I'm sure you'll find another guy just make sure they aren't drunk"

Virgil clicked his tongue a few times as the man stomped away angrily flipping him off on the way. Virgil sighed and put his arm back to his side.

"What's your address?" 

"123 Sanders st."

"Ok, come on I'm taking you home"

"Got it ~babe~"

Princey giggled as he walked out of the bar and Virgil followed behind sighing. This was definitely not Virgil's best idea.

"You can call me Anx" 

"Ok o-" *hiccup* "-k… Anx… aww that's cute"

"Yeah, yeah whatever"

Virgil lead him to his car and got in the driver's seat. Princey got in the passenger's seat as Virgil started up the car.

"Do you like music?"

"Mhmm"

"What kind?"

"Uhhh… Disney. I have a small obsession with it, but I like the queen. Beyoncé" 

He giggled again and Virgil turned on some Beyoncé music. He had the GPS set up and started following its decisions.

"Why did you go to the bar? Did you get fired? Someone breakup with you?" The prince asked

"Just needed to get away from the chaos of everyday life. What about you?"

"Just trying to deal with emotions…"

"What kind of emotions?"

"Sad emotions..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys have any suggestions or preferences for a update schedule? I know the chapters are kinda short and otherwise I'll be posting one new chapter everyday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the a*****e of the series!

"If I may ask. Why sad emotions?"

"My brother got into a car accident the other day and he's in a coma… but ummm... yeah" 

He looked down as tears swelled up in his eyes. Virgil filled up with regret as the man started fiddling with his fingers. Something Virgil also does in uncomfortable situations.

"I'm so sorry"

"Its fine"

"Were you planning to get drunk?" Virgil asked trying to quickly change the subject

"Yeah I kinda wanted to forget about it for a night"

"You should always bring someone with you if your planning to get drunk"

"I don't get drunk often so I" *hiccup* "don't know the rules…"

"It's ok you just don't want to be taken advantage of" 

He nods and a few silent tears run down his face. The prince quickly wiped them away.

"Yeah…"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just get a little emotional"

"It's ok, we're almost to your apartment"

"Ok, thanks"

Virgil drove the rest of the way in silence. He finally pulled into an apartment complex, parked and got out.

"Come on Princey"

The man got out and lazily walked up to the front door. Virgil was debating just leaving right there, but he figured he'd make sure the prince was good before he left.

"Do you have any roommates?"

"Yeah"

Princey opened the door and walked in followed by Virgil.

"Uh hello? Anyone home?"

A man walked out of one of the rooms looking confused and worried. 

"Hello?"

"I have a drunk Prince Charming here"

The man smirked and walked over to Roman. He hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear so only the prince could hear him.

"Let's have fun, ok?"

"I, uhhhh"


	4. Chapter 4

The prince hugged him uncomfortably like he was a random person he just met. His roommate let go and grabbed his hand squeezing it tight. Virgil looked at the two and felt awkward… something definitely wasn't right. The expression of pure fear on the princes face was too much to bare. Virgil pushed his anxiety down and tried to stand tall.

"Thanks, you can leave now" his roommate said

"Um, Princey?"

"Yes?" He replied awkwardly

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Yes"

Although the prince said "yes" he was shaking his head "no" aggressively. Virgil may be an idiot, but wasn't that much of an idiot. He knew what the prince was trying to do.

"Uh, I think I'll stay a little longer"

"It's ok, you can leave" the roommate insisted

"I would prefer to stay" Virgil said, he had a strange sudden burst of determination

"How come?" His roommate asked, he raised an eyebrow and stood intimidatingly challenging Virgil's sudden burst of confidence

"He is in a vulnerable state"

"Pfft. He'll be fine I'll take care of him"

Virgil looked nervously over at the prince. He mouthed "don't leave please" and Virgil became as stubborn as a donkey. He. Was. Not. Leaving. Virgil stood a little taller as he said maybe the bravest thing he's ever said in his life.

"Frankly… I don't trust you"

"Why the f**k not? You don't have to trust me just get out of my house!" He said getting clearly pissed

"I don't want you hurting, uh, Princey"

"Don't call me Princey during serious talk time. My name is Roman"

"Ok then. I don't want you hurting Roman"

"Get. Out. Of. My. House. Now" he was really angry now

"No, I don't think I will"

"I'm just going to have to call the cops then. Ready to go to jail?"

"He's allowed to stay" Roman piped up

Roman twisted his wrist around trying to get his roommate to let go. His roommate let go and grumbled stomping back to his room and slamming the door shut.

"Are you ok?"

"thank you…"

"Are you ok though?"

Virgil took a few steps closer to Roman. Roman nodded and became teary eyed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Can I hug you?"

Roman nodded and Virgil hugged him tightly, Roman hugged back and cried a little. Virgil rubbed his back in small circular motions and tried to calm him down. Eventually, Roman sniffled and stopped crying. 

"Are you ok?"

"Not really…"

"What can I do to help?"

"J-just don't leave please… he's tried to do this before… please don't leave…"

Virgil felt a heaviness in his stomach and his throat all scratchy. It felt like he just had to swallow a boulder whole. He prayed that the answer to his question was no. He tightened the hug and piped out his question.

"D-did he s-succeed?" 

Roman started sobbing profusely and nodded.

"I-It was after one of my family members passed. I-I got really drunk a-and he took advantage o-of that…" 

Virgil felt his heart drop, and his temperature rise. How could someone do that to another human being!? It's not right and definitely not humane! Taking advantage of someone just because they're vulnerable! He was already in a terrible state and to do that to him is pure evil! He should feel so f*****g terrible because that's what kind of person he is! A terrible sorry excuse for human existence!

"O-ok. I'm going to sleep on the couch ok?"

They let go of each other and Virgil lays a supportive hand on Roman's shoulder. Roman tried his hardest not to cry. He hates crying in front of people. Especially drunk. 

"I think you need some sleep"

"Thank you Anx"

Roman walked into his room and passed out as soon as his head hit his pillow. Virgil propped up one of the couch pillows and layed down. It took awhile for Virgil to fall asleep, but once he did, he was out like a light.


	6. Chapter 6

Roman woke up with a massive hangover. His head was throbbing in pain and his stomach was swirling. He just felt plain gross. He tried to remember the events of the previous night. He remembered a dark man saving him from going home with another man from the bar. He was very helpful and nice. Roman could remember splotches of his face in fuzzy memory. The only name that came to mind was Anx, surely that wasn't his real name though. Roman rolled out of bed and walked into the living room where he saw the dark man sitting on his couch staring into space. 

"Hey are you ok?" The man asked

"H-Hey? I-I'm fine why are you in my house? Wait...... weren't you the dude at the bar who helped me?"

"Uh, yeah, you don't remember me do you?"

"I mean I remember your face and you were nice and you helped me...... then you took me back here and I guess you stayed over"

"Yeah sorry I just wanted to make sure that creep didn't try anything"

Roman nodded and looked down. He didn't even have to ask to know he was referring to his roommate. Roman hoped he didn't try anything, but he most likely did, and apparently the dark man had saved him yet again. 

"I'm sorry I can leave" 

"No, no, no it's okay..... Thank you" *quieter* "please don't leave I'm scared"

Roman didn't want to admit it, but he was. He lived in constant fear of his roommate ever since… that night. Having someone there always made him feel better, and he trusted this man. The dark man nodded and Roman went into the kitchen and made his tea. He walked back out into the living room and sat in the armchair kitty-corner to the man. 

"Sorry for making you deal with my problems"

"It's quite alright" *quiet* "I want to take you to the police later. Is that ok?"

"I'm scared of what he'll do........" Roman said quietly

"I'll be here for you," the man said quietly and smiled a little

"Thank you" Roman said, and smiled an infinitesimal amount

"Do you want coffee or something?"

"It's ok… thank you"

Roman's roommate came out of his room like a zombie. He rolled his eyes and grunted at us before going into the kitchen. Roman was taking deep breaths and looking directly at Anx refusing to look anywhere else. 

"Do you want to leave? I can get you breakfast" Anx asked quietly

"I-it's fine" Roman answered at the same volume

"Are you sure? We could go get your car from the bar" Anx offered

"That's probably smart" Roman laughed a little

The two gathered their belongings and walked out and to Virgil's car. Virgil started the car and waiting a few minutes for the engine to heat up.

"Well sorry you met me whilst I was intoxicated, I'm not actually like that in real life. "I'm sorry"

"It's ok, you weren't that bad"

"Sorry anyways"

Anx started driving and the Beyoncé song that was playing from the night before turned on. Roman immediately started giggling.

"Beyoncé?"

"Your queen apparently"

"Mhmm" Roman smiled and giggled yet again

"How are you this morning?"

"My head hurts, but I'm ok" 

Roman's cheerful smile melted into a sad one as he recalled the splotchy memories of the previous night. 

"I'm mainly happy that he didn't do anything. Thanks again"

"No worries. Wouldn't want the prince to get in trouble" Anx said smiling

"Pfft"

"What's your name? All I can remember is Anx" Roman giggled

"You can still call me that"

"What's your real name though?"

"Why should I tell you?" He asked slyly

"Because… I wanna know"

"Not good enough"

"I'm going to put my shoe in your ear. Please tell me" 

"You wouldn't dare"

"I would. I would dare. Truly. Honestly I would"

"Do it" Anx challenged


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I know I already did the warnings, but whatever. There are a lotta dirty jokes and talk of s*x in the next two chapters including this one.

Roman took off one of his shoes and pushed it into Anx's ear.

"YOU TOLD ME TOO!" Roman justified

Anx backhanded Roman's arm half gently, half not. Roman rubbed the spot he was injured for a second before putting his shoe back on.

"That's what I thought. Well since your so determined what do you think my name is?"

"Give me a hint"

"It starts with a V"

"Vincent, Victor? I dunno" he giggled

"Nope, but I'll tell you anyways. Your highness, it has been a pleasure chatting with you. My name is Virgil" he announced dramatically

"Virgil? Wowwwww. Really?! That's so coollllll!" 

"Really?" Virgil asked

"Yeah!"

"Thanks, a lot of people used to make fun of it"

"What did they say?"

"They called me… virgin…"

Roman couldn't help, but hold back laughter. He was trying to keep his composure, but a few smiles were sure to crack.

"It's ok you can laugh"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, it's ok. But were they right? That's my question" Roman laughed

Roman expected Virgil to not answer or simply turn a shade of pink. Roman has been dying to see the dark man blush.

"They were wrong" Virgil said bluntly

"I-I ummmmm..... okie dokie then! Sorry for asking, but ok then. Sorry I know I'm being awkward but wow. Okay. But they were wrong?" 

There was no denying it, Roman was shook. He didn't expect such a blunt answer, especially without any blush or embarrassment. And let's be honest Roman thought if he did get an answer it would not be that one.

"That's what I said Princey. They were right until about Senior year" Virgil laughed a little

"Whaaaatttt? Really? Who? How? And whyyyyyy? I need the tea!" Roman said widening his eyes


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at the last chapter for warnings

"This dude I dated in highschool. We had dated for a month or two and we both wanted a experience, so yeah. What about you?" 

"Heh. College year oneeeee. There was this party I was sucked into and I ended up doing that with this dude. Which after that we dated for about 6 months or so. Then he left me for, a girl. My heart was broken. They are both sucky people anyways so they deserve each other" Roman giggled and dramatically whipped a fake tear

"Uh, congratulations?"

"Oh shush" Roman laughed

"Oh please. I tease you, you tease me, this is how this works"

"When did I agree to that?" Roman asked still cracking up

"When you decided to be friends with me. At least I think this is what this is" 

"I guess so"

"Soooo, that's our agreement, I tease you, you tease me. That being said… congratulations?"

"For what?"

"Getting the d" Virgil said immediately followed by him dying of laughter

"Virgil shhhhhhh" Roman said turning bright red

"I will yell it out of this car, don't test me God dammit"

"I. Dare. You"

Roman watched as Virgil rolled down the car window. Virgil turned to Roman mischievously and Roman raised an eyebrow. Virgil cleared his throat and pointed at the poor boy sitting next to him.

"HEY! THIS GUY RIGHT HERE GETS THE D!"

Roman quickly slapped his hand over Virgil's mouth in embarrassment. 

"MY GOD NO!"

Virgil just laughed hysterically despite being behind the wheel. Roman took his hand off and wanted some revenge.

"YOU DID TOO!" Roman announced

"Oh Your gonna have to try harder than that Princey" Virgil challenged

"YOU GOT D**K F****D! MY GOSH IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED?!"

Virgil knew what he was about to say was bad. But he also knew it would shut Princey down and be an automatic win to this little competition of theirs. Virgil made up his mind. He may lose what little confidence he had left, but f**k it, he wanted to win.

"WHO SAYS I WAS THE ONE GETTING F****D!?" Virgil announced loud and proud.

"Let's just change the subject!"


	9. Chapter 9

Virgil had won, and victory tastes sweet. Virgil burst out laughing so hard he had to pull over to cool down. It was one of those deep bellied laughs where you couldn't breathe, and everytime you tried to calm down you would think about what happened again and burst out into another fit of laughter. Virgil was about to calm down when Roman said something that made him burst into a fit of giggles yet again. 

"OH MY GOSH! DO YOU HAVE ANYYYY INNOCENCE LEFT?!"

"I-I needed a c-come back" Virgil wheezed giggling hysterically

This was the one time in Roman's life where he actually wanted to die. His feelings were a mess. Everything that happened was just pure chaos. Virgil finally calmed down. His face was red from not being able to breathe. Virgil started the car and began to drive again.

"Oh my gosh that was everything"

"What?" 

"I'm saying it was beyond entertaining"

Roman didn't know what to say, so he simply kept his mouth shut.

"I'm sorry" Virgil said, his face starting to return to it's normal pale color

"For what?" Roman giggled

"All of that" Virgil laughed

Again, the prince didn't know how to respond, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Are you ok?" The dark man asked with a hint of concern in his voice

"Yep. Just thinking 'bout how much of your innocence is left"

"Hey you started it I'm gonna finish it"

"...mhm.."

"Anyways we shall move away from this topic"

"Yep" Roman said giggling

"Hmm, I'm sensing you hate me"

"Why?! Why would I hate you? When I have a cr- WHEN I CONSIDER YOU ONE OF MY FRIENDS" 

Roman didn't want Virgil thinking he hate him, but at the same time that was a close call. Roman saved it just in time.

“Woah, sorry”

“What?” 

“I didn't mean to make you feel bad or anything”

“Its ok I just wanted to make sure my cr- FRIEND WASN'T MAD AT ME”

DAMN WHAT’S WRONG WITH MEEEE, Roman thought. He was supposed to be an actor, someone who could, you know, act. But apparently when it comes to lying to the dark knight he simply couldn't keep his cool.

“No, no. If anything you should be the one mad at me”

“Why would I be mad at you?”

“Because I screamed out the window announcing to the world you got d in college”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah” Roman admitted turning a little red from embarrassment

Virgil parked his car next to Romans. Roman’s car was the only one their besides Virgil’s, not many people go to the bar at this hour. They both got out and walked onto the sidewalk.


	10. Chapter 10

“Gonna go get your car? Or should I buy you breakfast first?”

“You don't have to get me breakfast. I have money. Besides you've already done so much”

“What do you like eating for breakfast?”

“It’s fineeee. You don’t have to get me breakfast. Besides i'm just some random dude you met in a bar” Roman said laughing a little

“b***h I want to, are you gonna let me?” Virgil asked cocking an eyebrow

“Pfft. why do you want to?”

“Because I'm nice to one person each year, congratulations, you've been nominated” Virgil said sarcasm dripping from his voice

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Calm down, you can get me breakfast” Roman said laughing a little

"Thanks your majesty"

"Mhmm" Roman giggled

"Where do you want to go?"

"Wherever" the prince said shrugging

Virgil was infuriated with Roman's invasiveness, but couldn't be too mad because he was the same way. Virgil walked to a small bakery with fresh pastries and warm drinks. He held the door open for Roman and Roman walked through Virgil right behind him. 

"What do you want?" Virgil asked

The prince shrugged in response

"Well you gotta eat something Princey"

"A muffin? I dunno" 

Virgil nods and walks up to the counter

"Good morning. What can I get you?"

"Can I get a blueberry muffin, a chocolate muffin, and a black coffee please?"

The woman behind the counter grabbed all his stuff and placed it on the counter. Virgil placed his credit card down and the woman swiped it and handed him all his stuff. Virgil sat down at the table Roman had picked out and slid Roman his blueberry muffin. 

"Thank you"

"No problem"

They both started eating and Virgil sipped his black coffee. When they both finished their food and Virgil finished his coffee they threw their stuff away.

"Are you ready to go to the police station?" Virgil asked

"Should we get my car first?" 

Roman laughed nervously as he tried to change the subject. He was nervous about going to the police. Sure, he's thought about going before, but his fear always stopped him. What if his roommate found out and came after him? What if he did something again? WHAT IF HE DID SOMETHING TO VIRGIL?!


	11. Chapter 11

"If you want to, sure"

They both walked out and looked at Roman's car. Virgil didn't want to leave Roman's side, either they both drive to the police station or they both drive to Roman's apartment. Neither of these sounded appealing to either party.

"How are we gonna do this?" Virgil asked

"I have my keys, but… I guess we can get my car afterwards so its easier…"

"Are you ready? Like emotionally?"

"Yeah, I just don't know how well this will turn out since I don't have any proof" 

"Well, you have a witness of attempting..."

Roman nods

"Are of sure your ready?"

"Yeah…" 

Virgil knew he was being pushy, but he wanted to be positive Roman wanted to go to the police. What happened to Roman would take a HUGE toll on anybody. Virgil wanted him to go, but also wanted to make sure Roman was completely comfortable with doing so.

"You don't have to be. You know that right?"

"It's ok"

Virgil turned to Roman and looked deep into his brown eyes.

"Roman, if your don't feel comfortable, if your not ready to talk about it, please tell me. I know I'm just a stranger you met at a bar, but I want you to be comfortable and safe"

"No, no, no it's fine..."

"What's fine? Please… you either want this or you don't" 

Virgil spoke as gently as possible. He didn't want to provoke Roman, in any way, shape, or form.

"I want this…"

"Ok"

"Let's just go..."

Roman took a deep breath and got in the passenger's seat of Virgil's car as Virgil got in the drivers seat. 

"Sorry…" Roman mumbled

"For what? You've done nothing wrong"

"I know you probably rather be somewhere else, not helping me with my damn issues"

"I would probably be in my apartment having a panic attack right now. I want to help you, it's not a chore"

"Are you sure?"

Roman felt bad despite what Virgil said. Virgil was a stranger he met in a bar while drunk, and he somehow managed to drag him into this. Roman felt like he was getting in the way of his life. Yet, here Virgil is sitting right next to him, huh… Virgil had started the car and started driving all somehow without Roman noticing.

"Positive"

"Ok… thank you"

They sat in silence and Virgil parked at the station. They both got out Roman taking deep breaths and trying to calm down. Virgil held the door open for him and he entered. Virgil stood back by the door as Roman went up to the front desk. 

"Hello sir, what can I do for you?" A friendly officer asked

"I-I would like to report something"

"What's the issue?"

"One of my close family members passed away and I was really upset about it. So I chose to go to the bar and get a few drinks. I drank more than I had planned to and came home very intoxicated. My roommate came onto me… he got more and more flirtatious and he… h-he raped me. I was under the influence and incapable of doing anything about the situation"

"Did you express to him you did not consent?"

"I don't think so, but I was too much under the influence to do anything about it. So that must matter. I couldn't have done anything to stop it"

"Unfortunately if you didn't say you didn't consent then there's nothing we can do for you. With evidence we could do something, but without any our hands are tied. You can file a restraining order, but that's all we can do for you sir"

"Great. Just f*****g fantastic. It's nice to know the people who are supposed to be protecting this town can't do their freaking job. This is s**t. Good day sir!"


	12. Chapter 12

Roman's eyes filled with tears of rage and he ran out the door crying. Virgil wanted to run after him, but decided to give him some space first. About ten minutes later Virgil went out looking for Roman, hoping he hadn't ran far. Virgil spotted Roman crying on a bench near the station. Virgil carefully walked over and sat on the opposite side of the bench. 

"Roman?" Virgil spoke as softly as possible

"I-it's not ok" Roman cried

"I know..."

"I-I couldn't do a-anything about the s-situation… I-It's not o-ok…" Roman cried harder

"Can I hug you?"

Roman nodded and Virgil pulled Roman into a tight hug. Roman hugged back just as tight and sobbed. 

"S-sorry..." 

"No, no don't be sorry. None of this is your fault not even a little bit" 

"I-It feels l-like it is… if I-I only said n-no… I-I was too d-drunk to do a-anything t-though..."

"It's ok darling, it will be ok, your the victim here" 

"B-but I didn't s-say anything so n-nothing can h-happen..." Roman sobbed

"You can get a restraining order on him, and I'll help you move out asap"

"I-I know, I-It just s-sucks…"

"I'm here for you ok?"

"T-Thank y-you..."

"Do you have a place to go?"

"U-Until that r-restraining o-order is in p-place I don't w-wanna go back h-home, so no..."

"You can stay with me if your comfortable with it" 

"T-That would b-be awesome t-thank you…"

"I have a roommate, but you'll get along great if your not comfortable you can just hang out with me"

Roman nods and unwraps his arms from around the smaller man. He wipes his tears away and stops crying.


	13. Chapter 13

"What do you want to do?" Virgil asked

"I'm gonna try to get a restraining order in place and then I just wanna go ho- well I guess stay at your apartment actually. Thank you" Roman said with a sad smile

Virgil waited on the bench as Roman went back to the police station and got a restraining order. He walked back over to Virgil and sat next to him.

"Do you need anything from your apartment?" The dark man asked

"Clothes would be nice" Roman giggled

"Ok, is there a window you can sneak through?"

"Sure. Let me just get my spidey powers ready" Roman said sarcastically "I'll just see if I can hijack my way up there"

"Do you want me to get on your shoulders?" Virgil laughed

"Why not?" Roman giggled

"Wait, really?"

“F**k it. Yeah"

"I mean ok, I'll just yeet the clothes out the window"

"Sounds good" Roman giggled

They got in the car and drove to Roman's apartment. They moved around stealthily around to the back of the apartment. There was a window a couple feet up that Roman said lead to his bedroom.

"Am I actually about to get on your shoulders?"

"Only if ya wanna" Roman giggled

"But like… how?"

Roman picked Virgil up and somehow got him up on his shoulders. He held Virgil's ankles tight to make sure he didn't fall.

"Like that" Roman smirked

"Holy s**t, how?" 

"Hehe"


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I feel bad for neglecting Achieve Of Our Own and focusing more on WattPad, so I'm going to spam this story with new chapter right now.

Roman walked forward until his nose was touching the building. Virgil grabbed the window ledge by his fingertips and started pulling himself up. Roman had a death grip on his ankles as Virgil fully stood on Roman's shoulders. Virgil pulled himself through the window and face planted on the floor. Roman giggled at the loud thump noise.

"Ok let's do this Mission Impossible style" Roman said starting to hum the theme song

Virgil laughed and started throwing clothes out the window hoping Roman would catch them.

"Don't forget the bag, child" Roman called

Virgil threw a bag out the window

"I'm not a child"

"You could be. I don't know how old you are"

"I was at a bar lumbnut"

"Fake ID's exist" Roman gigged

"I'm 22. Oh s**t"

"Why'd you say s**t?"

"How am I getting down?"

"Jump and I'll catch you"

Virgil sat on the ledge of the window with his feet dangling off.

"Roman?"

"Yes?"

"Don't f**k up"

"I won't. It's ok, I promise"

Virgil jumped from the ledge in a moment of panic before Roman caught him. He held him bridal style with Virgil's arms wrapped loosely around his neck. 

"Thanks Princey"

"Yeah" Roman set him down "no problem"

Roman grabbed his bag and they both walked to the car and Virgil drove them to his apartment. Virgil knocked on the door to be met with a smiling man opening it.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey Pat, I brought a prince"

"Hi!" Patton smiled

"He's gonna stay here for a little while"

Patton nodded, smiled, and opened the door more so they could get in. They both walk in and into the kitchen. Patton happily skipped into the living room.

"So this is our apartment and that is Patton or dad"

Roman smiled a little and nods

"I heard my name?!" Patton called from the living room

"Yeah come say hi!"

Patton jogged over and smiled

"Hi. Nice to meet you, I'm Patton or as Virgil said dad"

"Hi. Nice to meet you too I'm Roman…"

"If you want to drink wine and bake cookies we're your guys" Virgil said giggling

Roman giggled and smiled

"SpEaKiNg oF cOoKiEs!" 

Patton ran over to the oven and opened it taking out an entire tray of chocolate chip cookies.

"When did you make these!?" Virgil asked smiling and giggling

"THIS MORNINGGGGGG!" Patton grabbed a spatula and started putting the cookies onto a plate "I'm magical"

"Your great Pat" Virgil laughed a little

"Thanks kiddo!"

Roman stood there awkwardly not really knowing what to do. Virgil handed Roman a cookie as he munched on his own. Patton went into a cabinet and poured two glasses of wine. Roman politely declined some because of his hangover. They sipped on their wine and ate cookies.

"Hey you guys want to watch a movie?" Virgil asked

They both nodded and the three went over to the living room. Roman and Patton on either side of the couch and Virgil on the floor. Roman smiled and watched The Lion King as Patton yelled out the lyrics to Hukuna Mututa. After the movie Roman had fallen asleep. Virgil quietly walked into the kitchen and waved Patton over to follow. Patton got up and followed Virgil into the kitchen.

"I want to talk to you privately"


	16. Chapter 16

Patton nods

"I'm embarrassed"

"Why?"

Virgil gently banged his head on the counter

"Kiddo noooooo" Patton said in a whiney voice

Virgil stopped banging his head, but kept it on the counter.

"I think he's cute and I shouldn't"

Patton picked his head up off the counter, so Virgil was forced to stand like a normal human being.

"Why not?"

"He's a random dude I met in a bar and he's in no position to have someone crushing on him"

"How come?"

"That's something he should choose to share"

"Is he ok?" Patton asked concerned

"For now at least" Virgil sighed

"Ok, is there anything you can tell me?"

"His roommate did something he shouldn't have"

"Was he drunk?" Patton asked gesturing towards the sleeping Roman

Virgil nodded

"Was he trying to do something inappropriate?"

Virgil nodded again

"That's physically upsetting. Did you take him to the police though?"

"They said they couldn't do anything"

"WhY nOt!?"

"Shhhh" Virgil said as not to wake Roman

"Yeah, yeah, I know, sorry. But why can't the po po do anything?"

"He didn't say no"

"So it was consensual?" Patton ask confused

"He could do anything, he was scared" 

"Ughhhhhhh……. but" Patton got an idea

"Hm?"


	17. Chapter 17

"I don't know if this would work or not, but if Roman doesn't get drunk, but goes back to his apartment acting like it then the roommate tries to do something and Roman says no, but the roommate continues to do it anyway, YET we stop him from doing anything and we could be secretly recording everything on camera for evidence. So… wouldn't that be attempt at rape or something? I dunno this is probably a stupid idea, but ya know. It's all I got" Patton shrugged it off like it was nothing

"Patton that's amazing!"

"Really!?"

"Yeah!"

"We just need to figure out how to record it all. Roman knows how to act drunk and all of that stuff, but how do we record it?"

"We could sneak through his bedroom window, crack the door and record it from there"

"When do we do this spy mission?"

"Well it depends, Roman may not want to do it"

"Let's go ask him!"

Patton ran out into the living room Virgil close behind.

"Roman, can you wake up kiddo?" Patton said in a gentle voice

Roman shook awake and stood up

"Yes?" He asked sleepily

"Me and Virgil came up with an idea on how to bust that meanie roommate of yours"

"Oh, ok. So what's the idea?" Roman asked followed shortly be a yawn

Patton turned to Virgil.

"EXpLaIn plEaSe"

Virgil explained their idea and made it VERY clear they wouldn't let anything happen to him. Roman was worried, he trusted them, but so many things could go wrong. What if they didn't hop out in time, what if they didn't get it on video, what if his roommate knew he was faking, what if his roommate hurt Virgil or Patton?!

"Ok…" Roman agreed

Even though he was nervous he knew it was for the best.

"Are you sure?" Virgil asked

"Yeah I'm just a little worried, but It's ok"

"We won't let anything happen" 

"I know… it's just a little nerve wracking, but it's ok. When do we do this?"

"Whenever you want" Virgil said shrugging

"Can we do it tomorrow? I'm a little tired" Roman sighed

"Ok" Virgil nods

"Whenever is fine, I just want to get that sucker out of my damn life"

Patton squealed and smiled

"It's my job to hum the Pink Panther music!"

Roman smiled and Virgil giggled at Patton's request.

"Let's do this" Virgil said

"Ok" Roman smiled

"Yahoo! Ok! Let's kick this dudes butt!" Patton giggled.

Patton then got deadly serious

"No one messes with my kiddos" Patton said as intimidating as he could be which was not at all. 


	18. Chapter 18

They all went to sleep in their beds except Roman who slept on the couch, and woke up in the morning well rested. They ate breakfast and talked together and eventually decided it was time to carry out their spy mission.

They all grabbed a cookie from the previous day and ate it on the way to the apartment. Once they got their though, things became much more serious.

Virgil was on someone's shoulders again. This time Patton's. It was a little harder to pull himself up this time because Patton was quite a bit shorter than Roman, but he couldn't complain too much, after all Patton was still taller than Virgil. After Virgil landed on Roman's bedroom floor he hung out the window. Patton grabbed onto his hands and walked up the wall with Virgil's support. Virgil was about to lose his grip any second, but he 

wasn't about to tell Patton that. A second thud landed on the floor and they scurried over to the door and opened it just a crack. Virgil had his phone out ready to press record. 

Patton, who was usually happy and bubbly, was dead serious and even mad about the situation. Virgil had never seen him like this before. Roman waited outside the door anxiously, but he was ready. He walked into the apartment giggling and hiccuping just like he always does when he's drunk. Virgil clicked the record button and pointed the camera at the two.

"Hey Roman" his roommate said smirking

"Hiiiiiiiiiiii" Roman said giggling

His roommate walked over to him and grabbed his waist pulling him closer.

"Why don't we have some ~fun~"

"Uhhh…. I'm ok…. no…" Roman hiccuped

His roommate started moving his hands up and down Roman's torso. It sent a terrible, disgusting shiver down Roman's spine.

"Come on" he said smoothly

"N-no" Roman pleaded

"Let's go, ok?"

"N-no please d-don't"

Roman was scared out of his mind. Flashbacks from that night came rushing back, Roman's heart beat faster and his breathing heightened. Patton was PISSED he wanted to sweep in and save him right there, but held in his inner rage... for now. The roommate started leading Roman to his bedroom by his waist. Roman tried to get out of his grasp and his roommate was not happy about that. His roommate quickly pinned Roman against the wall. He held his wrists above his head, so he couldn't move.

"P-please s-stop..." Roman pleaded tearing up

His roommate only got closer.


	19. Chapter 19

"S-Stop… t-this isn't o-ok... p-please s-stop" Roman pleaded, a few tears streamed down his face. No, they weren't fake.

"Come on babe, make this easier for the both of us," he said, he moved his face closer to Roman's.

"D-Don't call m-me that… I-I d-don't want this"

"I do" he spoke in a whisper slathered in venom

He leaned in close to Roman's neck and hovered their letting Roman's dread sink in. Roman felt his breath against his neck and he wanted to puke. His roommate was about to start kissing his neck when Virgil put a stop to it.

Virgil ran out of the room and yelled "stop!"

The roommate turned around in surprise and fear. Roman managed to get out of his grasp and ran over to Patton and Virgil. 

"Not today!" Patton yelled with the anger of a thousand flames

"W-who are you?! Get out of my house!" The roommate yelled back

"Your a sick twisted f*****g b***h! We just saw that entire thing, and recorded it too! Your going to jail honey! Get f*****g ready! If I wasn't a nice person I would be beating you up right now!" Patton yelled at him

He had full on angry dad mode on as he should. Virgil agreed with everything he was saying before, but he's never heard Patton cuss before and that took him quite off guard.

"W-what? You can't record me without my permission!"

"WELL YOU JUST COMMITTED A CRIME, SO THIS IS EVIDENCE OF WHAT THE HELL YOU JUST DID!" Patton yelled

"We should go Pat" Virgil said, trying to be the calm one here

"We're going to the police station" 

All six deadly eyes were glaring at the roommate intensely. 

"N-No! What do you want?! Money?! I'll give you anything!" The roommate pleaded

"You messed with me friends, you messed with my kiddos. Give me a DAMN good reason why you shouldn't go to jail" Patton stood intimidatingly in front of the roommate getting in his face

"B-Because I'm a good person I-I swear"

"Ha. Ha. Good people don't try to rape someone"

"I-I wasn't..."

"PFFT. THEN WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

"Pat, we should go" Virgil said trying to interfere gently

"No. I need to hear what the hell he thinks he was doing, THEN we can go" Patton said

"H-he's done the same to me!" The roommate burst out with

"That's a damn lie and you know it! D-Do you k-know the hell you've p-put m-me through?!" Roman yelled and sobbed

Patton's eyes widened and he walked over to Virgil.

"I don't know what this just turned into?" Patton whispered

"It's turned into, f**k this lets go" Virgil whispered back

"Roman?" Virgil said gently

"W-what?" Roman asked trying desperately to wipe his tears away 

"I think it's time to go"


	20. Chapter 20

Roman nodded and walked out followed by Virgil then Patton. Virgil sped up his pace and walked alongside Roman.

"Are you ok?" Virgil whispered

Roman shook his head. He didn't want to cry again, and he knew if he spoke that would definitely happen again.

"What's wrong? Virgil whispered

"H-He l-lied and t-tried to m-make himself l-look l-like the v-victim and I d-don't know if a-anyone will b-believe him..." 

"Can I give you a hug?"

Roman nodded and they scooted to one side of the sidewalk, so Patton could pass them. Patton continued walking and eventually made it to the car, but wanted to give his OTP some space. Virgil hugged Roman tight and whispered encouraging words to him. Roman cried a little and hugged Virgil tight. Virgil gently rubbed his back when he ran out of things to say.

"S-Sorry"

"It's ok darling" Virgil said in a comforting manner

They let go of each other and walk to the car where Patton was waiting in the backseat. Virgil drove them to the police station and held the door open for them. Virgil handed Roman his phone with the video, and Roman did all the talking while Patton and Virgil sat in the waiting chairs. The police officer watched the video as well as a bunch of other officers for more eyes. He asked Roman tons of questions about this time and the other two previous times. Eventually they brought his roommate in cuffs for questioning. Roman sat next to Virgil as his roommate was being questioned.

"How are you doing Ro?"

"I'm a nervous wreck, but ya know I'm doing fine"

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, all I can do is apologize to you two for dragging you in this mess. I'm really sorry"

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad I got to help you and I'm sure Pat feels the same" Virgil reassured him

"It's just the entire thing is nuts and we only met like 2 days ago… and I feel really bad…"

"Don't feel bad"

"Thank you… this probably wouldn't have ever happened if I didn't meet you, so thanks" Roman said with a small smile

"Your welcome, I'm glad I've got to meet you" Virgil said smiling

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm fantastic. Hehe" Roman giggled

"Pfft" Virgil said, despite that he was giggling

I ship it, Patton thought as he casually listened to their conversation

Roman smiled cheekily over at Virgil.

"Shut up" Virgil smiled

"Ouch" Roman dramatically put his hand over his heart "rude"

"Oh please" Virgil said rolling his eyes and smiling

"How rude can you beeeeeee?" Roman said jokingly

"Super rude, Princey" Virgil teased

"Pfft" Roman said smiling

The officer from the front desk came up to Roman and smiled wide.

"I have some good news"

"Yes?" Roman asked smiling a little

"Mr. Kennedy has been charged with attempt of rape"

"Thank you!" Roman smiled wide

Patton giggled and clapped quietly

"We're having cookies and wine when we get home!" Patton whispered gleefully to Virgil

The officer smiled and gave a nod to Roman then went back to the front desk. They were all smiley and giggley. Virgil drove them all back to the apartment where they made cookies and sipped wine. They laughed, talked, ate cookies, and drank. After awhile though the conversation ran dry.


	21. Chapter 21

"Let's see, what is there to talk about?" Virgil asked

"Ummmm… have we stalked people's Instagrams lately?"

Roman raised an eyebrow and took another sip of wine

"Is that a question or an invitation?" Virgil asked

"Bothhhhhh" Patton said giggling and pulling out his phone

"Imma stalk Logan's" Patton giggled

"Here we go again" Virgil laughed

"What do you meeeeaaaaan?"

"Your basically in love" Virgil said matter-of-factly

"He's my crushhhhhhhh" he giggled

"Have you, like, talked to him?" Virgil asked

Patton choked on his wine

"I mean we talk! I just don't know how to flat out say "I like you" to him"

"You should just tell him"

"Whyyyyyyy"

"Because you like him"

"Oh fineeeeeee"

'Hey Lo?' Patton texted

'Yes?' He replied

'I really like you, like more as friends, please don't hate me' Patton texted nervously

'I quite like you too Patton. Would you perhaps want to go on an outing with me tonight?' Logan texted

'Yes!' Patton replied

'At the Italian restaurant downtown, at 8?'

'Yep! I'll meet you there!'

Patton put his phone down.

"Yessssssss!" Patton announced

"Finally!" Virgil said

Roman giggled and ate another cookie

"Tonight at 8 we're meeting! Basically a date!"

"Yay!" Virgil said excitedly

Virgil turned to Roman.

"Logan is the guy Patton's been crushing on forever" Virgil explained

"Not forever" Patton said "8th grade"

"Since you were a child!"


	22. Chapter 22

They all laughed and joked around with each other. Roman helped Patton do his hair and pick out an outfit well Virgil gave him words of encouragement. Patton looked and felt great by the time he had to go. They wished him good luck as he left to go on his date. On the flipside, while Patton was out having a nice dinner with his childhood crush, Virgil and Roman sat on the couch playing on their phones. Virgil got bored easily, and wanted to do something.

"I'm bored" Virgil announced

Roman put his phone down and gave his attention to Virgil.

"What do you want to do then?"

Virgil pulled Roman up off the couch

"Yes?" Roman asked curiously

"Let's just... dance around like idiots" Virgil giggled not really having a plan

"Ok" Roman smiled and giggled

Virgil put on some more upbeat music through the speakers and danced around as well as Roman. The whole thing was filled with smiling giggling and one twirling the other around. At one point Virgil took both of Roman's hands and danced with him spinning around. Virgil flopped on the couch breathing heavily and Roman sat on the floor.

"Sorry I'm tired" Virgil said laughing a little at his own unathletic self

"It's ok" Roman smiled

"Well that was stupid" Virgil laughed

"Pfft" Roman said smiling and rolling his eyes

"What?"

"Nothingggggg"

"Why'd you pfft me?" Virgil asked

"Because I can"

"What if I don't allow it?" Virgil asked using a sassy tone

"Sorry"

"I'm just joking dude"

"K" Roman said simply

"Ouch, hit me with the k" 

Roman giggled which made Virgil blush. Pure sunshine is how Virgil would describe it. There is no way you can hear it without your heart skipping a beat. 

"Awwwwww" Roman cooed 

"What?"

"You. Your blushing"

"Nooooooo" Virgil denied

"I'm not an idiot yes you are"

"No, my face just… does stuff"

"Pfft" 

Virgil felt his blush turn from pink to a red

"God damnit" Virgil cursed

"Hehe"

"Shut it Princey"

"Ouch"


	23. Chapter 23

Virgil pouted, and tucked his head down and covered his face with his hands.

"Nooooo. Please uncover your face? It's cute" Roman smiled

Virgil blushed even more and uncovered his face

"Can I ask you a kinda personal question?" Roman asked

"Yeah?"

"What's your sexuality?"

"Bi, you?"

"Gay" Roman giggled

"Why the giggle?" Virgil smiled and laughed a little

"Because why not?"

"Ok then. Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm curious"

"So it's not cause you want to hit this s**t?" Virgil laughed and gestured to his body

"I will throw my shoe at your head" Roman laughed

"I will yeet you out the window" Virgil giggled

"I don't want to hit anyone's s**t today boo" Roman giggled and winked at him

"Today?" Virgil blushed and smirked

"You'll never know I may hit some s**t tomorrow" Roman giggled

"TMI! I don't wanna know when you hit s**t" Virgil laughed

"It may be your s**t" Roman giggled and wiggled his eyebrows

Virgil turned the brightest red ever and stayed silent. How was he supposed to respond to that? They were just joking around anyway… right?

"Hm? What's that? Did I win? Hee hee" Roman flaunted

"Win?" Virgil asked

"I won. You said nothing in response"

Oh no, that is not happening, Virgil thought. Normally Virgil isn't really a competitive person, but when it comes to Princey he wants to win every silly game they play. Virgil couldn't just let him win, so he came up with something.

"Promise?" Virgil blurted out

"W-what?" Roman asked

"You heard me"

Roman knew damn well what Virgil meant, but for now he was going to play dumb. Maybe it will embarrass Virgil and he can win.

"Promise you what exactly?"

"You said 'it may be your s**t' and I said 'promise?'"

"Only if you want to" Roman winked and giggled

Virgil had a dark red blush, but he had to try and keep it together.

"What if I do?"

"Do you?" Roman asked blushing now too

"Do I?"

"I dunno"

"S-shush" Virgil piped out

Y E S, Virgil thought. He was immediately embarrassed by his thoughts and wanted them to go away.

"What do you mean by shush?" Roman raised an eyebrow and stuck his tongue out flirtatiously

Virgil let out an embarrassing squeak. His heart beat faster and his face got hotter.

"Hm?" Roman asked

"Yes" Virgil said very quietly

"What?" Roman asked

"I SAID YES" Virgil said at a loud, but not mad, volume.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE SHIP HAS SAILED I REPEAT THE SHIP HAS SAILED!

"You want to have s*x with me?" Roman giggled and put his tongue back in his mouth

"This is where I exit stage left"

Virgil stands up and starts walking away towards the hallway. Roman stood up and jogged in front of Virgil blocking him from leaving. WHAT I'M I DOING AND WHY I'M I DOING IT!? Roman thought.

"Come on tellll meeeeeee yes or no?"

"l won't"

"But you will"

Virgil turned pink. This wasn't a game anymore, there's no competition. Was this ever a game? Virgil thought.

"Yes? No? Maybe?" Roman giggled

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because it involves me"

"What if I don't want to tell you?"

"Why wouldn't you? Come on please?" Roman pouted and sticks his bottom lip out

"Well right now I'm debating if I should jump out the window or not if that tells you anything"

"Right now I'm debating if I should kiss you or not if that tells YOU anything"

Roman looked down at Virgil's slightly chapped lips. He then looked up into his eyes innocently.

"Y-yes" Virgil said

"Can I kiss you?" Roman asked 

Virgil nodded and leaned closer to Roman lifting his heels inches off the ground. Roman leaned in and kissed Virgil, and Virgil kissed back. They both pulled away, smiling and blushing.

"Did I answer right?" Virgil asked smiling

Roman smiles and nods. He grabbed and held Virgil's waist, pulling him closer bringing him into another kiss. Virgil wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and kissed back. Roman blushed deeply and pushed Virgil's back against the wall which made Virgil blush. They both kissed for what felt like forever only taking breaks to breathe, and even those didn't last very long. 


	25. Chapter 25

"You want to have s*x with me?" Roman giggled and put his tongue back in his mouth

"This is where I exit stage left"

Virgil stands up and starts walking away towards the hallway. Roman stood up and jogged in front of Virgil blocking him from leaving. WHAT I'M I DOING AND WHY I'M I DOING IT!? Roman thought.

"Come on tellll meeeeeee yes or no?"

"l won't"

"But you will"

Virgil turned pink. This wasn't a game anymore, there's no competition. Was this ever a game? Virgil thought.

"Yes? No? Maybe?" Roman giggled

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because it involves me"

"What if I don't want to tell you?"

"Why wouldn't you? Come on please?" Roman pouted and sticks his bottom lip out

"Well right now I'm debating if I should jump out the window or not if that tells you anything"

"Right now I'm debating if I should kiss you or not if that tells YOU anything"

Roman looked down at Virgil's slightly chapped lips. He then looked up into his eyes innocently.

"Y-yes" Virgil said

"Can I kiss you?" Roman asked 

Virgil nodded and leaned closer to Roman lifting his heels inches off the ground. Roman leaned in and kissed Virgil, and Virgil kissed back. They both pulled away, smiling and blushing.

"Did I answer right?" Virgil asked smiling

Roman smiles and nods. He grabbed and held Virgil's waist, pulling him closer bringing him into another kiss. Virgil wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and kissed back. Roman blushed deeply and pushed Virgil's back against the wall which made Virgil blush. They both kissed for what felt like forever only taking breaks to breathe, and even those didn't last very long. 


	26. Chapter 26

Roman smiles and blushes "yay"

"Why the wall bit?"

"To make sure you didn't go anywhere" Roman blushed a little, but Virgil didn't notice. He only noticed that Roman had lowered his voice and tried to sound as seductive as possible. It worked. Virgil blushed a deep red.

"N-never" he stuttered

"Promise?" Roman smiled and raised his eyebrows using the same low voice. 

"Oh my gosh why that voice?" Virgil asked blushing

"Why not?" Roman asked using the voice yet again

Roman walked over and got so close to Virgil he could feel Roman's breath on his face. Virgil squeaked in response not knowing how to react.

"YOU GUYS NEED TO STOP TRYING TO DO THINGS TO EACH OTHER AND LET ME TELL YOU ABOUT MY DATE!" Patton announced as he bound down the stairs and went into the kitchen.

Roman moved away from Virgil and focused his attention to Patton. 

"I'm so sorry Pat" Virgil blushed

"FOR WHAT?" He called from the kitchen

Roman walked in the kitchen, but Virgil stayed in and hallway a moment later.

"That you had to walk in on… that"

"You guys were trying to do ~nasty~ things to each other. Don't think I'm an idiot"

"Noooooo neverrrrrr"

Virgil walked in the kitchen

"Djfnrhiwnbrjfknebudkrndhfjifnfjdd HA HA I THINK NOT" 

"I'm an innocent child!" Virgil proclaimed

"IRBDUNRBDONEVDIFKNTJEUBEKFOUCNRNHRIFKENHDUCOOWNRBCUOENBSVAHDITKRJCORJEDBUOFBFUKRNBEIFKTHRIF I THINK NOT FJRJFIFKNRJFKFNRBRIFKN"

"Excuse me! I'm innocent!"

"Remember. That. One. Time. You. Got. Drunk?!"

"You bring that blackmail up every time!"

"I do. Of course I do"

"I swear I will throw you out the window if you tell him"

Patton smiled mischievously, scooted over to Roman, and whispered in his ear. 

"Virgil gets really h****y when he's drunk. You should've seen him at the club. He was weird" Patton giggled

"PATTON!"


	27. Chapter 27

"We should get you drunk more often boo" Roman winked and laughed

Patton burst out laughing

"BAD ROMAN, NO!"

Roman wiggled his eyebrows and winked

"NOT WHAT I MEANT AND YOU KNOW IT! PATTON YOU'RE THE DAD STOP HIM!" Virgil said turning tomato red

"Shush children. I don't know what your talking about, but shush. NOW LET ME TELL YOU ABOUT MY DATE!"

"Yes please do!" Virgil said excited to change the subject and to hear about his date

Patton told them about the date in great detail. Explaining each cute thing Logan had done or said. He talked about the great conversations they had and how good the food was. How Logan kept checking on him to make sure he was having a good time and paid for their meals afterwards.

"Yay!" Virgil squealed and smiled

Roman smiled and did tiny claps

"I'm so excitedddddddd"

Virgil squealed and Patton poured himself some wine. Roman didn't feel like it and Virgil didn't want to get drunk. Patton ended up getting tipsy and Virgil noticed.

"Hey Pat? No more" Virgil took the wine away from him

"Whaaaaaaat? Whyyyyyyy?" 

"Your getting drunk"

"Who caressssssssss?" Patton hiccuped 

"Me"

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhh your sooooooooo boringggggggg"

"Mhmm"

Patton grabbed his coat and wallet and started walking towards the door

"I guess I'm just going to have to goooooo outttttttt"

Virgil rushed to the door and blocked it.

"Nope! Roman help"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Make sure he doesn't leave"

"Heyyyyyy Patttttt" Roman asked, acting drunk

"Whaaatttt?"

"Wannaaaaaaaa hang out hereeeeee? And eat COOKIESSSSSSS"

"Yessss" Patton hiccuped

'Thanks' Virgil mouthed to Roman. They walked back into the kitchen and Roman and Patton shoveled cookies in their mouths. Patton stopped eating and held his stomach.

"I don't feel goooooood" 


	28. Chapter 28

Roman looked worriedly at Virgil.

"Come on Pat, let's go to the bathroom"

Patton nodded and Virgil helped him to the bathroom. Virgil opened the toilet seat and sat on the ground with Patton. Roman leaned against the door frame. It wasn't long before Patton vomited in the toilet and the other two cringed. 

"Ew" Virgil said

"You can leave if you want" Patton threw up again "this is gross"

"Well yeah, but I'm not leaving you alone in here"

"Whyyyy?"

"Because your my best friend God dammit, you suffer, I suffer. Your bulls**t, is my bulls**t" 

Patton laughed and vomited yet again. Which made Virgil laugh a little. 

"Do you feel better Pat?"

Patton nodded and stood up, flushing the toilet. Virgil stood up as Patton wobbled around the bathroom.

"I think it's time to go to bed"

Patton nodded and Virgil helped him to his room. Patton immediately fell asleep little snores escaping while he slept. Virgil walked out of Patton's room quietly closing the door behind him. Roman was in the kitchen eating another cookie as Virgil walked up to him. 

"Well that was an adventure. What do you want to do?" Virgil laughed a little

"Something" Roman giggled

"What do you want to doooooo?" 

Roman walked over to Virgil

"Ummmmm… do you have and paper and pencils? Can I draw you?"

"Sure" 

Virgil walked into his room and came out with markers, pencils, and paper.

"Here" Virgil said handing the supplies over

"Thanks!"

Roman positioned Virgil on the floor. Virgil relaxed and listened to music while Roman drew him. About a half an hour later stood up in triumph.

"Done!"

"Can I see?" 

"Duh"


	29. Chapter 29

Virgil stood up and walked over, and Roman showed him his drawing. Virgil sat criss-cross with his phone in one hand and listening to his music. 

"Oooo! It's amazing!"

"Heh thanks. I'm not fantastic at drawing people"

"Shut up it's amazing!"

"Pfft" Roman smiled and rolled his eyes

Virgil smiled and pecked his lips. Roman blushes brightly.

"Shut up Princey"

"Pfft" 

"Do you want me to do it again?" Virgil threatened

Roman shrugged and Virgil pecked his lips again.

"Everytime you pfft me" Virgil declared

"Pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft, pfft" Roman smirked

Virgil laughed a little.

"Well then"

Virgil pulled Roman into a kiss. Roman grabbed Virgil's hips and held him tight. Virgil ran his hands through Roman's hair lovingly. A few moments later they pulled away taking deep breaths and smiling. They asked how each other were doing and Virgil wrapped Roman in a koala hug. He wrapped his legs around his hips and his arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Roman giggled and held onto his back making sure he didn't fall backwards. They held each other for awhile before Virgil took his head off the Prince's shoulder and gently kissed him, Roman returning just as gentle. They both pulled back and smiled.

"Your perfect my dear" Virgil said softly

"Right back at you" Roman smiled and hugged him tighter

They eventually loosened their hug and let go. 

"So you have two options" Virgil proposed

"Hm?"

"You can sleep on the couch or in my room"

Roman shrugged

"Whatever your most comfortable with" 

"I don't care" Virgil shrugged

"Hmmmm… would it make you feel uncomfortable if I stay in your room?" Roman asked

"Not at all" Virgil smiled


	30. Chapter 30

"Ok" Roman smiled and pecked Virgil's lips

Virgil turned one of his various shades of pink and smiled shyly at Roman. Roman couldn't help it, look at him.

"This may be really early, but I do love you"

Virgil smiled and his heart skipped a beat.

"I love you too"

"Yessssss" Roman said pumping his fist in the air

Virgil giggled and he got ready for bed shortly followed by Roman. Virgil sat on his bed listening to music when Roman plopped down next to him.

"Nice emo room you got here"

"Can't tell if that was a compliment or not, but I'll take it, so thanks"

"How are you?" Roman asked

"Tired" Virgil replied

Roman pushed Virgil's chest down until he was laying down. He closed Virgil's eyes with his fingers.

"Go to bed"

Virgil opened his eyes and sat up

"But I want to be with yoooooou"

"It's ok, I'll be here in the morning. Now sleepies"

"But I want to be with you noooooow" he whined

"It's ok. Sleep if your tired" Roman giggled

"Nooooooo"

"Whyyyyyy?"

"Because I want to be with you. It's not like I haven't been tired before"

Roman brought an arm around Virgil's shoulders and side hugged him.

"Why do you want to see my face? I mean I know I'm cute and all, but whyyy?"

"Because I love you"

"I love you too, but you need your sleep" Roman said then kissed the top of his head

"I'm nocturnal"

"Do you have insomnia?"

Virgil looked down and nodded 

"Want me to help with that?"

Virgil looked up, nodded, and tilted his head curiously.

Roman took his index finger and started lightly tracing patterns across Virgil's face. The middle of his forehead, down his nose, across his cheekbone, down to his jaw, and up again. Virgil followed his finger with his eyes and eventually fell asleep on Roman's shoulder. Roman gently laid both of them down his arm still around Virgil's shoulders. He closed his eyes and relaxed his body. Well this has been one hell of a day, Roman thought, and he slowly drifted to sleep.

~Next Morning~

Roman woke up drowsily, and freaked out for a second seeing something move next to him only to see Virgil's lovely face. Roman giggled quietly as Virgil flopped a leg over his torso. Virgil woke up a bit and stretched like a cat in the sun.

"Hm?" Drowsy Virgil groaned

"Morning" Roman smiled

"Morning Sunshine" 

"Morning boo" Roman giggled

"Pfft"

Roman gave Virgil a peck on the lips.

"Don't pfft me"

Virgil scooted closer and hugged him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever"

Roman giggled and hugged him back.

"Now I get to see you faceeeeee" Virgil giggled

They let go of each other and Roman giggled, and made a funny face. Virgil smiled and pecked his lips. Roman giggled and relaxed his face.

"You couldn't be unattractive if you tried… unfair"

They both smiled and giggled pulling each other into a gentle morning kiss. They were both happy, they were both safe. They were together.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter my readers

They were the perfect match. A few months later Virgil moved out and into an apartment with Roman just as Logan took over Virgil's old room. They gave each other all the love and unconditional support in the world. But when you've gone through something like Roman did love won't solve all your problems. He would flinch away when Virgil would back hug him. Soon enough Virgil caught on and only showed him affection when Roman could clearly see his face. 

Virgil never surprised Roman with physical affection. When Virgil leaned in he would watch closely to see if Roman was leaning too, or if he should back away. Roman was happy, but felt weird in a way he couldn't describe. He started feeling bad when he flinched away from Virgil even though he told him countless times it was ok. 

They sat down together and talked about everything. There were tears shed, but they came to a conclusion that would be best for everyone involved, and they went to bed happy. Roman started going to therapy, and talking with someone who could really help him. Virgil loved Roman, and Roman knew that he could always talk with him, but he could see Virgil would get anxious about saying the wrong thing or not having a response at all. Virgil was not a therapist, he showed love, support, and did everything he could to help Roman, but he needed professional help. 

It was tough at first. Opening up to Dr. Emile was the hardest part of it. Roman went to Dr. Emile once a week and told him what he felt and did throughout the week. Dr. Emile was amazing, and always asked him little buffer questions between the serious ones. Roman started getting better. It was a very slow process, but it was very worth it. When Roman gave Virgil the ok to surprise him with affection he stopped flinching. Their relationship grew even stronger, and Roman got better through therapy, and support from people like Virgil and Patton. 

Virgil and Roman as well as Logan and Patton eventually promised themselves to each other. Although it used to be an exclusive activity between Virgil and Patton. All four of them would gather in one of the apartments and enjoy some good old fashioned cookies and wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my readers! This is the last chapter of Cookies And Wine and I'm so thankful to all you of for reading! Seriously thank you all so much! Love y'all
> 
> ~ FreckledAuthor

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so the chapters are all going to be pretty short, but I promise you the final product has a 11,019 word count, so yeah. Tell me if you want me to update daily or put out multiple chapters at a time or what. Anyways have a good day/night my readers!


End file.
